Bonus Chapter: Memories
by K. M. Arrow
Summary: This is a bonus chapter for my story Can I Forgive This Time?  It is like Chapter 8 but from Aang's point of view.  It tells of some of his daughter's childhood and adulthood.  You should probably read the actual story before reading this.


_Author's Note: Here is like an extension on Chapter Eight: Growing Up on my story Can I Forgive this Time? except in Aang's point of view and in greater detail, plus not only her childhood but her adulthood expiriences that he was around to witness and maybe some flashbacks to Katara._

**Bonus Chapter: Memories**

**Aang's Point of View**

My daughter grew up so fast. From the curious baby that was so ready to walk, to a toddler who now that she could walk, had to be watched, every time she got to her feet. Then she started to grow and become older. Her cheeks lost their baby fat, and her face grew more mature, more intelligent than a seven year old face should be. Her eyes were always shining with some emotion, whether it be happiness or anger. Her dark hair turned out to be exactly like Katara's chocolate locks. But instead Suki seemed to make it a point that she pin it up differently than Katara had. So Kaya wore her hair tied up in elegant knots warriors would wear and let a few strands fall to border her beautiful face. Sadly I wasn't there most of my daughter's childhood, but she didn't seem to have much of one. Like me, she seemed to grow to fast, to experience things to young. Thankfully saving the world and restoring balance wasn't one of them.

The first time I saw her, she already reminded me of her mother. Made me remember the last time I had seen Katara alive. Her belly now large with our coming child, her face weary but happy, she was very excited. There seemed to be relief in her eyes, and looking back, she was right I was a little protective. Her blue eyes were my favorite part of her. I wished for a while, and sometimes still do that Kaya had those eyes. But now I see her with my eyes, and know she is my daughter. No one will ever change that.

I remember her first steps clearly. She had been standing for almost a year now and for a few months could manage a little ways held up by somebody else. But this day When I took her little hands in mine, a look of determination shone through on her young face and I whispered to her.

"Let's make this the day Kaya." And I swear that little girl nodded at me.

When we started out, she seemed to choose where she placed her feet carefully, none that would throw her off balance. Soon her confidence seemed to gorw and I felt her grip loosen. I held on for a minute more and then let go. She managed to stagger four steps before tumbling out the door and into the snow. Suki, Sokka, Hakoda, and I all clapped while her giggles echoed from the outside.

I still felt the hole that was her mother. She should have been there to take her daughter's first steps with her, not me. I shook my head, and looked at my child with pride blazing inside and maybe outside of me too.

Another time resulted in me warning her to control her anger in case she turned out to be a fire bender. She was seven and couldn't catch a fish and Sokka had caught four. She didn't get her first fish that day, but her first snowball was thrown with quite a bit of force for such a small girl.

I remember when I gave her Katara's necklace. I found it wrapped tightly and securely in a peice of cloth at the back of a small chest Katara had kept for any future daughter she may have. She had gotten it out when she first became pregnant but put it back under the snow when she found out she was (supposedly) to have a son.

Her mother's necklace lay in that cloth. She had worn my betrothal necklace but never did let go of her mother's. I had called Kaya and she came running, now a nine year old girl, perfect in every way, but still I wasn't sure if I loved her.

"This was your grandmother Kya's necklace. Your mother wore this when we were young. When we were engaged, she put it away for a daughter to have. Will you take care of it Kaya?" She grasped it in her small fingers, her mouth opened slightly in awe. She nodded and cradled it in her hands.

"Aunt Suki!" She called, and before I could ask, Suki had appeared, breathless.

"Yes Kaya, what's wrong?"

"Look what daddy gave me." She said pressing the necklace on her aunt. Suki took it and a spark of recogntition brightened her eyes.

"Very pretty dear. Your mother wore that when we were young."

"That's what daddy said. Can you put it on me? I would ask daddy, but he is a boy and boys can't do things like that." She said, whispering the last part. Suki put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle and nodded. She took the old necklace and wrapped it around her niece's neck. It had fit so tightly around Katara's that I was surprised to see it so big on my daughter's.

"How do I look daddy?" She said, twirling for me and her aunt. Suki clapped, and I kissed her forehead.

"Very pretty. Just like your mother. Why don't you go with Suki and show Uncle Sokka?"

"Okay!" She yelped, taking the older woman's hand. Suki shot me a questioning look but I just motioned for her to go.

"Wait, take this." I said handing her the chest before she left. She nodded and started to walk towards her home with Kaya.

That day made me think of three things.

The first was the day I gave Katara the betrothal necklace. The "string" was a strip of the finest silver silk, and the stone was my favorite part. I had found a small white rock on our last trip to the southern air temple. I smoothed it and using a chisel I drew the water symbol on one side and the air symbol on the other. Small flowers outlined the water symbol while small arrows outlined the air one. When I gave it to her, I told her she could wear it on the water side, so after she accepted, she seemed to make it a point to wear it on the air side. I remember when it came to taking off her mother's. Her hand seemed hesitant, but then she looked at mine which she held in her hand and a new determination filled her face. She took off her mother's, her fingers shaking only a little, and held her hair while I wrapped my necklace around her neck.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked as her fingers grasped the necklace tighter.

"I guess I will save it." She answered, her voice sounding thrilled, and happy, but a little upset.

"For who?" I asked skipping in front of her so I could see her pretty face.

"Well if we ever have a daughter I will give it to her." She told me, her voice sounding even happier at the thought of children.

"Children?" I joked. "Who ever said anything about children?"

That earned me a face full of snow.

"You dare bend against the mighty avatar?" I teased.

"I do dare and he can't fight back."

"Oh really? And why can't he?"

"One, I am a girl. Two, I am his betrothed. And three, I can still kick his butt."

"I am sure you could." Her laugh was enough for me.

The second thing I realized was our family would do anything for Kaya. Suki had come, and by her breathlessness I am sure she sprinted to where her niece was. Toph spent most of her time here, though she hated having no earth, she did it for the little girl who stood before me.

The third thing was Kaya, like her mother, believed boys couldn't do what girls could, and they were both probably correct.

Another time was when she first managed to fly with a glider. I had the mechanist, now quite old, make her one.

She came down, smiling and breathless.

"That was amazing dad. I am so glad I can do that." She seemed so happy, I couldn't tell her that because of her water bending blood she would never do everything that I could, but just flying seemed to make her day.

When she finished her training, she did not want to get arrows or shave her head and I was fine with that. She had told me that she was a water bender too and since she had been raised at a water tribe, she would follow their traditions along with mine. She did not eat meat, but she did get married.

She decided to travel the world. I was willing to lend her Appa but she declined and was on her way. She went to her sister tribe first, the northern water tribe. There she told me she met a strange girl in her dreams, one who claimed she was the moon spirit, Yue. I had to explain that to her before she grew even more confused.

Then she headed to the earth kingdom and met an earth bending girl who quickly became her best friend. Her name was Teor. She decided to travel with Kaya to keep her company. They then went to the fire nation. There I believe the outcome was horrible but she seemed okay with it. She fell in love with, I don't understand why the spirits willed this to happen, Zuko and Mai's son, Tanek.

My favorite part was Sokka's reaction. I swear he would have tackled the fire nation boy if Suki had not held him back. Kaya and her both had some things to tell him. I found all of this amusing though inside I was itching to do the same to the boy who looked so uncomfortable amongst Kaya's family. Though after a while he learned to laugh with us.

They were married that same year. She looked beautiful. Her robes were the lightest blue that clearly told of her water tribe ancestory. But Mai, who helped her with the clothing, seemed to be determined to add some orange and red of the fire nation. So light blue robes, with red lace running down the sides of the dress. It shouldn't have looked good at all, but Kaya made it look beautiful. Her hair was twisted up in the most complicated and delicate knots I had ever seen. That was one of the happiest I had ever seen her.

The day her and Tanek (mostly her) gathered us all, Mai, Zuko, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Mue, Yoon, and Jenyi, up at the southern air temple where she had made her home we something important had happened.

She was going to be a mother. I was going to be a grandfather.

"You're pregnant?" Sokka asked weakly. She nodded, a smile on her face. That time Sokka really did tackle Tanek. Truthfully only the shock and the smile on her face kept me from doing the same. Once Suki and Mai had wrestled Sokka off of Tanek they congratulated her while restraining Sokka at the same time. She nodded while helping her husband up. He smiled at her while rubbing her shoulder, wincing. She walked over to her uncle and glared at him. He rolled his eyes, but sighed in defeat.

"Congrats Cloudy." He said, I think hoping to make her smile. She didn't, her glare grew even more severe and Suki tightened her grip on his arm.

"Okay, okay." He said, some what forced, as he shrugged them off. "I am sorry Tanek." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kaya flew at him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and then shook hands, quite grudgingly with Tanek. as if calling a truce.

When Cloud and Tara came I knew my daughter would be fine. We were all holding on for dear life, thinking she would end up like Katara. Tanek sat out with us, Zuko, Yoon, Sokka, and I.

Toph, Suki, Mai, Jenyi, and Mue were in with her. When Suki came out and told me that I was a grandfather of two girls I was overjoyed. I was even more happy when I saw Tara had Katara's eyes. I was glad they weren't lost forever but was proud of both of them and even more proud of my daughter. Then the other three came. It seemed a lot to handle but she seemed fine.

Afterwards I knew my daughter was perfect. Her mother stood beside her and I saw Katara in almost everything she did. I knew I loved her now. I had forgiven her, but Katara opened my eyes and I knew there had never been anything to forgive in the first place. All I needed was forgiveness from my daughter, which I received, and that was all I would ask.


End file.
